Electronic devices have grown increasingly small and power efficient. As such, each component within an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone, laptop, tablet, or other size dependent device) needs to be developed in smaller sizes. In an effort to decrease the size of various electric components a variety of strategies have been used. Thus, any strategy that enables further reduction in size is important.
For example, solid state drives (SSDs) have been developed in smaller form factors for use in ultrabooks, tablets, 2 in 1s, and so on. The standard 1.8 inch and 2.5 inch form factors were developed to meet the need for smaller form factors. More recently, caseless form factors have been developed.